SOTA c69s01
Text Luna Brynhild calmed down over the next couple of days, once she began to process all the merits this layer could have. It seemed to appease her strangely to understand that Princess Celestia really was cultured and intelligent: she had written several books on freedom of thought and expression, as well as a treatise on self-rule over government control. Scrivener Blooms had started reading the last to her and Twilight Sparkle, and they would probably be taking a copy of the book home with them. Fun Celestia herself was fascinating. Freya spent a lot of time with her, studying her almost intently, the way she acted and how she held herself up with so much dignity even while constantly twisting and defying the laws of the very country she ruled. She really was a lot like Brynhild: she cared deeply for her people, wanted them to merge into one happy, perhaps-slightly-hedonistic society that most of all valued each other and freedom of expression and thought over everything else. She saw the need to continue to have government and rule, but there was still something of an anarchist to her, and it was... strangely alluring. Morning Glory was now the only one sour about the layer they were in, and she spent a lot of her time wandering Canterlot, trying to avoid Courtly Romance as he happily bounced around after her and tried very unsuccessfully to flirt with her. Brynhild was fairly certain she secretly enjoyed it, though, even if it probably looked to everypony else like Court was teasing a dragon. Their relations with the other Princesses of Canterlot was a little more awkward: Fun Celestia adored them, Serious Luna was wary of them, Princess Twilight was flustered and trying very badly to hide her relationship with Serious Luna, and Princess Cadence was not quite as fun and bubbly as she had been in other layers, but more devoted to her husband, which was good... except her husband was devoted to the Royal Council and their vision of Equestria, which meant that Cadence was the one princess willing to always help push forwards the council's decisions. In a few ways she was almost posed as the Anti-Celestia, but it was clear that even if her compassion was loved and appreciated by the people, her devotion to the council's aims was not. It was a fascinating Equestria. Scrivener thought it was a crazy dystopia: even the ponies who seemed happy were unhappy, after all, since they had so little freedom. No, ponies weren't dying or being tortured... but there was propaganda everywhere that they were just now beginning to really notice, and it was a world where you either fit in, or you were ostracized. It was a world where originality and creativity and difference of opinion were all punished, debate and discussion were frowned upon. Scrivener... kind of loved it. Celestia was a crazy princess, Luna was trying hard to find a middle ground, Twilight Sparkle was scared but clearly knew in her heart what the right choice was. It was a country on the verge of a revolution, but by ponies who all sides involved had taught to be pacifists. It would be maybe the first and only revolt in history shed with a few cups of blood, instead of rivers, lakes... oceans of the stuff. Twilight Morgan found it equally interesting, but as always, Scrivener was fascinated by emotions and the strange romance of it all, while Twilight couldn't help but study the numbers, the statistics, the world view. How this was having an effect on all the ponies and parties involved, and how life in Equestria had changed over the last hundred years through the indexes and histories easily accessible in the library and archives. Luna Brynhild just liked spending time with Fun Celestia... once she got over the fact that even if it was another version of Celestia, she loved pranks, candy, and open defiance in every way, shape and form she could bring it up. They had a great time teasing Cadence, causing trouble for the Royal Council, and eventually getting both Scrivener and Twilight Morgan to start helping them out... and by the end of it, only Twilight was still trying to scold them, while Scrivener was just having pleasant flashbacks to his old days as Court Poet, and tormenting all the spoiled brat nobles. After one particularly-successful 'act of defiance' involving strippers, leather restraints, excessive humiliation, and photographs, the four wound up relaxing together in Fun Celestia's private 'comfort room,' which was filled with all kinds of soft, wide furniture, luxuries like the enormous stereo system on one wall, books and a desk and strangest of all, the metal pole in one corner of the room that could only serve one clear purpose. The sapphire mare was currently on this, humming easily to herself as she hung upside down with her rear legs wrapped around the pole, and Fun Celestia gazed at her admiringly as Luna spun her body slowly around the smooth length of metal. “You know, I never quite mastered that.” “'Tis not hard... well, nay, that is a lie, 'tis very hard, but it is easy for me, is what I am saying.” Luna Brynhild said comfortably, grinning upside-down as she put her front hooves behind her own head. “But I have had much practice. Not so much at erotic dancing, mind thee, but rather in the old days, thievery, espionage, and at times assassination. 'Tis nothing I have ever been very fond of, but.. I have told that when I am not being very loud, I am very quiet.” Fun Celestia smiled slightly at this, and then she stood up and strode over to drop down on the futon beside Twilight Sparkle, gazing at her warmly. The Lich looked back up with a slight blush, then turned her eyes towards Luna... and just reddened even more when she watched the sapphire mare grasped the pole and swung her body leisurely back rightside up, letting her rear legs clutch loosely against the pole as she pulled front hoof-over-hoof up the metal length. Twilight hurriedly turned her eyes back towards Fun Celestia, who leaned down and stroked under her chin before asking gently: “How did you learn to be so comfortable with yourself? I mean... you might not seem it all the time but...” Slowly, Fun Celestia gently stroked down over the sweater that Twilight Sparkle was wearing, studying the stitching over her features. “You don't hide who you are, or your relationship with Luna Brynhild. I respect that a lot. I think you have a wonderful, absolutely wonderful future ahead of you... and I want to take this moment to say that even if I was more than a little suspicious of you all at first...” Fun Celestia smiled slightly, her eyes flicking upwards. “Now you just interest me. Now I think you can help me, as a matter of fact, with something even more important to me than getting Equestria to think for itself.” Luna Brynhild grinned slightly, then revolved herself around the pole as she slid down it, spiraling gently to the ground before picking herself up and asking with interest: “And just what, pray tell, does thou have in mind for us to do? Because I must admit that even by my standards, thou lives an... enviable life. Pleasure and leisure... but not to the point of decadence and sloth. Fun and games, but never harming those who have done no wrong, even when they disagree with thee. And... well, I must admit that Twilight and I are mothers, which mayhaps adds further bias, but... the time spent at the orphanage, at the schools, playing thy games even as thou aided the young in need...” “Although as you said yourself, too, maybe that wasn't altruistic. All just to get us on your side, and of course, when you want to change the world... first you put ideas in the heads of that world's children. That's very simple.” Scrivener said mildly, and Fun Celestia chuckled quietly as he turned her amethyst eyes towards Scrivener Blooms as they glinted with entertainment. Luna was the one to answer, however, huffing loudly at the stallion and saying flatly: “How dare thee. Thou only ever argues with a pony like that when thou art flirting with them. Cease trying to get in on...” Luna Brynhild paused, then looked thoughtfully over at Celestia. “May we have an orgy? Thou should organize an orgy.” Scrivener sighed tiredly, and Twilight glared at Luna, but Fun Celestia only threw her head back and laughed. “Kissing a mare I feel like I've known all my life in public is one thing, an orgy is another. I thought you just said my lifestyle was pleasurable, but avoided decadence?” “Well, aye, but no pony should live without a little sin. I can think of no greater crime than that.” Luna said mildly, nodding and winking. “After all, are we not all made to be imperfect? Then seeking perfection is but an insult to the dignity of the source from which we came, be it nature or be it some mighty god above.” “That's interesting. I thought you knew who your god was. Had personal experience with your creator.” Fun Celestia said curiously, and when Luna Brynhild only smiled and shrugged slowly, the ivory mare chuckled and nodded politely. “Of course, I apologize. Besides, I don't want to go off on a tangent. I want to ask a favor, instead... and if you do this for me, then I'll repay you any way I can.” The others looked up curiously, and Fun Celestia hesitated before saying quietly: “When Freya and I spoke... it was strange, and it was amazing. It made me think more about what I was doing, and looking at her let me see myself: what I had been, what I am now, what I could become. Talking with her as much as I've been, too, has been... rewarding, and wonderful, and I feel blessed to have been given the opportunity to talk with her as much as I have. “I would like you three to speak to my sister and Twilight Sparkle. Help them see that they don't have to hide who they are, scared as I know they must be. I've always told them both that I will always be there beside them and I will never, ever let the Council do any harm to them, but I don't know if they've ever been able to understand that message, or why... things have to change.” Fun Celestia said softly, smiling quietly as she gazed between the three of them. “Besides, Cadence has apparently been trying to keep you all apart, which means the Council is scared of what you three might have to say. And since you don't plan on staying more than one or two more days, I felt that I should ask.” Luna Brynhild paused thoughtfully, then grinned slightly, looking up at the ivory mare as her eyes gleamed: “The chance to make Serious Luna more like my own most wonderful self? This sounds less like a favor to thee and more like a favor for myself, Princess Celestia! Very well, then I shall be happy to do this!” The mare nodded firmly, and Celestia nodded warmly in return before he dropped her head forwards, biting her cheek for a moment before looking up and saying softly: “I... I love them both very much. And to be honest, the reason I never tried... harder in the past to get them to open up was because I was always... I've always wanted to protect them. But Freya helped me see that by not helping them learn to stand up for themselves, I was just caging them. Caging them, even while trying to free my nation. It made me feel very silly.” “Well, fear not. Freya spoke from experience... and she has felt silly in the past herself. We all have, as a matter of fact, and oft still do.” Luna smiled warmly, looking up and nodding firmly once before she reached up and rubbed a little at her crystalline horn. “Aye. But thou of all ponies should know there is nothing wrong with being a little silly now and then.” “Good.” Fun Celestia said softly, and then she leaned down and kissed Twilight Morgan's forehead gently, and the Lich blinked and blushed a little before Celestia straightened and looked softly down at the violet mare. “I'm sorry. I just wanted to do that for a while now.” Twilight only smiled awkwardly, nodding a little and rubbing slowly at her stitching, before Luna Brynhild looked up with a grin and asked wryly: “Thou really does not bother to restrain thyself much, does thou? Oh how I adore thee, now that I am no longer terrified of thee. Thou art like Sleipnir if he was a mare. Well, no, there is still the question of intellect. Sleipnir would still be much dumber than thee.” Fun Celestia only laughed, then she winked and stood up, striding calmly towards the door and asking easily: “But what about impulsiveness?” And before Luna could answer, Fun Celestia opened the door to reveal Princess Luna and Princess Twilight standing behind it, blushing deeply as they both gazed in on the room, and the ponies from Looking Glass World stared in surprise before Princess Celestia calmly let herself out, calling easily: “Have fun now.” Brynhild snorted in amusement at this, then she looked up with entertainment as the Princesses hesitantly entered, Serious Luna looking back and forth before sighing and closing the door behind herself, beginning calmly: “Look, I don't know what my big sister thinks this is going to accomplish, but I want to be clear that I have no intention of doing anything that could exacerbate an already tenuous relationship with the ruling council into something that could become a civil war, and-” Brynhild firmly flicked her horn forwards, flinging a beanbag chair into Princess Luna and knocking her flat on her flank as she blinked dumbly, before Luna Brynhild turned towards Twilight Morgan, seized her by the collar, and yanked her into a firm, almost vicious kiss. The Princesses gaped at this, and Scrivener Blooms sighed before the sapphire almost shoved the Lich away, sending her sprawling onto her back and giggling once at the ceiling despite herself. “And that is my entire lecture. Unless thou wants me to make out with Scrivener as well. Or kiss thee. Both of thee, even.” Brynhild studied the two mares thoughtfully as the Princesses only gaped and mouthed wordlessly. “Good. Besides, the only reason I care is because I do not desire to see either of thee suppressing... who thou art in heart. 'Twill...” Brynhild softened. “'Twill not be good.” “That's just... just not... just not the way things work.” Twilight Sparkle said almost desperately, shaking her head and beginning: “We have rules, and... and the rules say...” “In Helheim, those who have done terrible things are punished.” Brynhild reached up and adjusted her vine collar slowly, the black pearl glinting like a knowing eye as the Princesses both fell silent. “They suffer for an eternity or more... but to demons, eternity is not infinite. It is merely a measurement of time, like we say a generation. To a demon, an eternity is just a little longer than the natural span of a mortal's life. And then, once their punishment is complete, they are released to find their way in Hell. To become demons, to die, to be enslaved... but punishment does not last forever. It lasts as long as it must for the crime to be punished or the soul to become undone, because punishment cannot last forever. That is not punishment, any more than revenge is justice. 'Tis merely torture. “I tell thee this, because thy world makes no sense to me. This Royal Council holds near-ultimate power, and with it, they punish those who do wrong against them. But the punishment is not consistent with the crime, and oft it never ends. Well, that is neither punishment nor justice. That is not even revenge. That is a bully, in a position of power, picking on the weak because they cannot and furthermore will not stand up for themselves.” Luna quieted, then shook her head and slowly and looked calmly back and forth between Luna and Twilight. “Look at thee. Ruler of the moon... ruler of the moon's heart, and mare purer than snow. Thou hast the power to stand up.” Serious Luna looked down and Princess Twilight closed her eyes, trembling a little before she whispered: “When I became an alicorn, the council wanted to send me into exile. Celestia stood up for me, protected me, but... I can't... I can't ask her to take that risk again. As much as I love... my country and my...” She looked silently over at Princess Luna, who smiled faintly and swallowed a little before the two dropped their heads together, and there was a long silence for a few moments before the sapphire mare said quietly: “Cadence says if we begin to defy the Royal Council, then the Royal Council will move to have the Princesses removed from power, and our supporters fined and imprisoned.” “Oh, yes, half of Equestria, thrown in prison, aye. That will work brilliantly.” Luna Brynhild rolled her eyes, looking up at the ceiling before she sighed a little and said finally: “'Tis funny. Celestia fears for thee, and thou fears for Fun Celestia. I think all of thee are just idiots, though. There is a world thou can all do to help each other, but none of thee seem intent upon doing it. Just upon letting the world continue to rule thee, instead of ruling the world as thou wert born to do. And nay, not because thou art primping princesses. Because thou hast that strength.” There was silence for a few moments, and then Twilight Morgan picked herself up and smiled faintly, the Lich looking across at them and saying simply: “It'll hurt you more in the long run not to be who you are. To hide from everyone what you believe in. Believe me, I... I know.” The Lich silently touched her own chest, then she closed her eyes and said softly: “We're not even asking you two to go out there and... tell everypony what you're doing. Just to be... yourselves. Because... you just go along with the Council a lot, I'm guessing. And instead of saying or standing up to anyone, Twilight, you stay in your circle of friends. That's why Rarity is the royal seamstress, the kitchens are supplied from Sugar Cube Corners and the Apple Family farm, Rainbow Dash serves as ambassador and Fluttershy... well, to be honest, I don't know where she is. I know Spike is working in the library archives, though... and you're sneaking him cookies when the librarians aren't looking.” Princess Twilight laughed despite herself, blushing a little and nodding awkwardly, and then she lowered her head a little and murmured: “Fluttershy is maintaining the Canterlot Gardens.” “I should have guessed that.” the Lich said softly, smiling despite herself and shaking her head slowly. “I guess it's because she's been hiding from us, although... I've seen everypony else at some point around here. Only Rainbow Dash and Rarity have been really talkative, though.” “Yeah. We're careful to avoid... the Council's eyes.” Twilight Sparkle looked down silently, then she sighed quietly as Serious Luna gently wrapped a foreleg around her shoulders. At first, the Princess stiffened... but gradually, she relaxed and trembled a little before dropping her head on the mare's shoulder. “I don't think I'm as strong as you, though. Please don't take this the wrong way, but... how can you...” “I have good ponies beside me. Ponies who blot out all the mean things other ponies say behind my back. And I have all my friends and family in Ponyville, and a son and a daughter.” Twilight smiled softly over at her partners as Scrivener took his place beside Luna, even as both Princesses looked up with surprise. “I still get a little scared sometimes. Sometimes words still hurt. But it doesn't matter, because they're always there to make things better.” Scrivener smiled a little at this, and then the stallion said quietly: “Well, you know. Most of the time. Sometimes Brynhild and I just make things worse but... thankfully, Twilight always knows how to put things back together. Morgan, I should say, sorry.” Serious Luna gave a small smile, looking up and murmuring: “No, it's the same for me, actually. I... I have been told that I have a bit of a temper at times. I'm not sure how that is for you, Brynhild...” “What, art thou implying I have a temper?” Luna Brynhild almost shouted, and all eyes stared before Luna turned, seized the bottom of a couch, then roared and half-flung, half-flipped it across the room to crash loudly to the floor. There was silence for a moment, and then the sapphire mare looked pointedly over her shoulder and said mildly: “That was a joke, by the way. Was it funny?” “Hilarious, Luna.” Scrivener said dryly, and Brynhild huffed at him before striding over and firmly bopping him with her horn, making him wince. He began to open his mouth, and she promptly shoved him over onto his back as well, the stallion landing in a sprawl with a hoof half-raised, before he sighed tiredly as his eyes rolled towards the Princesses. “Please excuse Brynhild. She can be a... problem at times.” “Problem, bah. Thou art a problem. A stuffy problem. And smelly. Thou art smelly and stuffy.” Luna Brynhild said grumpily, poking at him with one hoof, and Scrivener rolled his eyes in amusement before the sapphire mare paused and looked up at the Princesses, who were both staring in disbelief. “What? This is a perfectly natural relationship.” Twilight Sparkle coughed at this and looked away, and Luna huffed a little before she she leapt forwards and firmly sat on Scrivener's chest, making him wheeze as she primly looked up at the Princesses and asked cheerfully: “So I recently spoke to thy delightful big sister about having an orgy, Serious Luna. What does thou think of that? We could start at this moment if thou wanted.” Serious Luna leaned slowly away and stared in horror at Brynhild as Princess Twilight's expression curdled, and Twilight Morgan gave Luna a dry look as she huffed. “Oh shut up. And thou had best not complain, Scrivener Blooms, thou art going to be overrun with mares.” “I'm so happy I could die. Probably from asphyxia with you crushing my chest.” Scrivener muttered, and Luna glared down at him balefully before planting a front hoof firmly on his face, but the stallion sighed tiredly as he mumbled: “Well, at least brain damage will kill me before your enormous flank will.” Luna responded to this by bouncing firmly on top of Scrivener's chest, making him wheeze loudly and the sapphire mare grin and wince only slightly at the pressure on her own ribs before she cleared her throat and looked mildly up at the staring princesses. “Oh will thou cease looking so terrified! I am neither going to molest thee nor murder Scrivy. Well. I will probably not murder Scrivener. But I would ask before molesting thee.” Neither mare of this layer looked precisely reassured by this, and Twilight Morgan gave a flat look to Luna, who huffed and grumbled under her breath before the Lich turned her eyes back to the Princesses and gestured awkwardly at the room. “Why don't you... you know, come and sit down?” “Aye, that sounds good. We shall sit in the smushy chairs!” Brynhild's soulstone horn glowed, picking up the beanbag chair she had flung at Serious Luna and tossing it now in front of the miniature stage where the metal pole was, and after a moment Brynhild's eyes gleamed before she looked down at Scrivener. “Get on the dancing pole!” “Oh hell no!” Scrivener shouted, shaking his head violently... and five minutes later, he was glaring furiously and beet red as he stood with one hoof on the pole, wearing... something... over his... lower body. It leather and pink and tight and god it hurt both his groin and his ego, and Brynhild was giggling gleefully and clapping her hooves wildly. Twilight Morgan was chewing slowly on her hoof and trying very hard not to stare, and the Princesses were both staring disbelievingly between Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms, before Princess Twilight finally said: “We're breaking about ten laws right now.” “Aye, Fun Celestia told me there was a law against strippers. A law against strippers, 'tis absolutely disgusting!” Luna Brynhild said in an outraged voice, slamming a hoof against the bean bag before giggling stupidly and poking at it a few times. “We will be getting some of these when I return home. Now dance, Scrivener, dance! Dance for us, oh mighty handsome stallion!” “I'm going to kill you. Slowly. I'm going to enjoy it, too.” Scrivener said darkly, and then he groaned and hauled himself up onto his rear hooves before looking grouchily at the pole, and a moment later, his front hooves clicked apart into claws to better hold onto the pole, slowly beginning to swing himself back and forth on it. “Oh, foul idiot, here.” Luna huffed, concentrating as she glared up at Scrivener, and the stallion felt a serious of unwanted mental images enter his mind, twitching violently before his eyes bulged in horror and he mouthed wordlessly. “Stallions can't do that!” he said incredulously, and Luna only grinned and waggled her eyebrows at him, and Scrivener stared at her with disbelief. “Oh my god you're not kidding. Well no way in Hell I'm even going to try and do that.” Brynhild only snorted in amusement, then licked her lips slowly as she said pointedly: “Well, if thou does not begin to move I shall be forced to encourage thee more...” “Oh for the love of...” Scrivener groaned, and then he slowly revolved his body around the bar, stumbling a little and mumbling: “Please kill me. Thesis, Valthrudnir, Hel, someone, please. Oh please, please, please kill me.” Luna Brynhild giggled gleefully and clapped several times as Scrivener slid forwards, sighing tiredly as he hauled himself claw-over-claw up the pole, shuddering despite himself as he arched his back and twisted slowly around the pole while sliding down it, mimicking motions that were disturbingly familiar to Luna. Twilight Morgan was staring stupidly, her mouth a little open as she leaned slowly forwards, and the Princesses shifted uncomfortably before Serious Luna looked almost pleadingly over at Brynhild. “You... you cannot seriously be enjoying this.” “How could I not?” Luna Brynhild asked with relish, grinning slightly over at her counterpart. “Besides, 'tis good for Scrivener. He is lazy at times. This is an excellent workout.” Luna paused, glancing up as Scrivener slowly circled the bar on his hooves, glowering moodily before he turned around and put his back to it, sliding down before sighing loudly and reaching up to grasp above his head, grimacing and beginning to haul himself upwards while trying to hide the horrible stupid retarded little piece of fabric he was wearing. “Oh, cheater, that is not the reverse eye-opener if there is nothing to see!” “Well I don't want anyone seeing anything!” Scrivener replied in a strangled voice before he spun his body around, focusing on Luna's memories, Luna's instincts, Luna's grace and movement... and not paying enough attention to just what that was making his body do as he grasped the pole with one claw and wrapped one hind leg around it, stretching the other and one foreleg wide out as he flipped upside down, continuing to argue: “This is really stupid and I hate it and... and...” Scrivener realized he was upside down, and then what pose he was actually in, and a blush slowly suffused his cheeks as Brynhild leaned over to a gaping Serious Luna and said informatively: “That move is called the blade. Now move into a chopper and spin, Scrivener Blooms! Spin!” Scrivener lost concentration and let go of the pole, falling with a loud crack on his skull before he flopped backwards in a sprawl, half-tangled around the pole, and Luna Brynhild flinched, but then giggled stupidly. Twilight Morgan, meanwhile, seemed to snap out of a trance before she hurriedly cleared her throat several times, smoothing her sweater our quickly and mumbling nonsense words to herself before dumbly looking over at the princesses. “Uh. Hi.” “I'm fine, really!” the stallion shouted from the small stage, and then he groaned and slowly untangled himself and rolled onto his stomach, shaking his head moodily out before he said ironically: “I'm sorry, Luna. I just don't think I have what it is to be an exotic dancer.” “We should do a double routine. Perhaps I can convince Fun Celestia to let us set up a pole in a cage on wheels. Would that not be delightful?” Brynhild rubbed her front hooves together, and Scrivener stared at her with disbelief as Serious Luna groaned and looked away, earning a huff. “What? 'Tis absolutely delightful fun!” “And what about... about foals who might see that kind of show? You have to at least see that even if the Council is doing awful things, they are at least setting a strong example for future generations. Protecting the children.” Serious Luna argued, and Luna Brynhild snorted and lost much of her visible cheer. Both Princesses leaned back a little at this, as Brynhild said distastefully: “I would rather my child know about sex, and that it is a natural, fine thing, then that my child think it is at all reasonable to want to drag two ponies who love each other out of their private bedroom and humiliate them and tear them apart for the crime of caring for one another.” She stopped, then shook her head slowly before saying quietly: “Thy Council disgusts me. Enrages me, in fact... but notice that in spite of the fact that I disagree with them, I am here, trying to indulge in a little fun and pleasure. What they are doing is not some imaginary crime, but a real one. And with ease, I could go in and kill every single one of them.” Luna Brynhild smiled calmly over at the Princesses, who both recoiled a bit as Scrivener slowly picked himself up, and Twilight Morgan glanced awkwardly away. “But I am not doing that, and I will not do that. And nay, it is not because I have been asked not to... 'tis because it would not be the right thing to do. But if thou cares about foals so much, thou could care that what they are being taught is that those in authority are always right, and 'tis perfectly just to hurt those who would argue with thee, while 'tis fair and good to overlook whatever laws and rules thou desires if it is for a friend, but just as proper to enforce those laws abusively when 'tis to punish someone thou hates.” There was silence for a moment, and then Luna Brynhild said softly: “I desire to teach my children honor. To cherish thy friends and family, and treat all others as equals. That even when thou may disagree with them, 'tis not right to simply inflict whatever suffering upon them thou may feel is proper. And to stand up and defy those who mistreat others, and who are in the wrong.” She paused, then smiled slightly and winked over at Serious Luna. “Besides, I never had to talk to Antares about sex at all. 'Twas Scrivener Blooms who dealt with that.” She paused, then scowled a little. “Well, actually 'twas chatty little Meadowlark first. What a funny thought. I wonder if 'twas a subconscious desire even then.” “Luna... she. She was like, four, when she did that.” Twilight said incredulously, and Luna Brynhild only continued to look thoughtful, before the Lich awkwardly turned her eyes back to Scrivener Blooms. “Can you... go back to pole-dancing or something?” “I. Yeah. Let's not talk about whether or not foals wonder about... yeah.” Scrivener shuddered a little, then turned around and sighed as he grasped the metal length, muttering: “I hate how this isn't the most disturbing thing I've ever done. At least it's close.” “Shut up, Scrivener Blooms. I am going to invite Freya and Fun Celestia. And possibly Rainbow Dash.” Luna Brynhild paused, then asked curiously as she looked at Serious Luna and Princess Twilight, who both looked a little muted. “Can those of Sapphos still enjoy a dancing stallion? Actually, do thou both just like mares, or stallions as well? That question should be answered first.” Serious Luna blinked a little and looked up awkwardly, mouthing slowly, and then Princess Twilight grumbled and looked up before mumbling: “Did it ever occur to you I might not like this at all? Maybe some of us like living in a well-ordered society with morality laws.” “Yes, right, I'm sure 'tis treating thee wonderfully.” Brynhild said drolly, sitting back before she turned her eyes back towards the pole, licking her lips slowly. “I am very happy in my world of chaos and bloodshed, where not everything is ordered and the sun and moon move on their own. It offers far, far more versatility and freedom of movement, after all... allows me to make journeys such as this one alongside my sister, and I get to experience freedom each and every day. Tell me, when was the last time either of thee were actually free?” Neither princess answered, and Luna Brynhild paused before turning her eyes towards her counterpart in this world, studying her thoughtfully for a few moments before she grinned widely as an idea came to mind. Immediately both ponies glared at her, but Twilight seemed to pick up on Brynhild's thoughts, looking curious as she turned her eyes to watch as the soulstone-horned mare asked easily: “May I kiss thee, Luna? I want to see if thou art half as good a kisser as I am.” “No!” It was Princess Twilight who spoke up first, even though both princesses blurted the word out, and the warrior mare smiled slightly as she reached pointedly up towards the Princess of the Night's features. But just before contact, it was Princess Twilight who quickly pushed her hoof away, saying sharply: “Look, laws or not, you still can't just... do whatever you want to ponies!” “'Tis only myself, I cannot really hurt myself, can I?” Luna Brynhild asked innocently as she began to lean in, and Princess Luna leaned hurriedly away as Princess Twilight leaned almost protectively over her, both mares glaring at Brynhild. Luna Brynhild leaned back and firmly stomped a hoof, grinning widely as she almost teased Princess Twilight: “So what, thou will protect her from me, is that it, Twilight Sparkle? Thou art going to put thyself between me and her even if I have so taken the desire to make her my conquest?” “We should leave.” Serious Luna muttered, and the two Princesses climbed to their hooves. Luna Brynhild leapt to her own just as quickly though, and again, Princess Twilight stepped quickly between the two, even as Princess Luna snapped: “Just... just stay away from me!” Brynhild and Princess Twilight glared at each other, and the sapphire mare asked in a softer voice: “Art thou aware that if I truly desired it... I could crush thee both? Oh, with ease, do not think thyself so fierce, 'Princess of Magic.' If thou gets in my way, I could just as easily add thee as well to my pile of conquests.” “I won't let you. God, are you even the same pony that we saw here before? Y-You just... you just stay back, stay away from us, because... because I'll keep you away if I have to!” Twilight Sparkle almost shouted... and Luna Brynhild smiled softly. “Do... do you think this is some kind of joke?” “Nay. But if thou will defend the mare thou cares for so much from me... why will thou not defend her as well as thyself from the Council that every day, puts in more laws to take not just more power from thee... but to try and force thee into submission and silence?” Luna Brynhild asked curiously, and Twilight and Princess Luna both only stared blankly as the warrior mare turned and headed back to her beanbag chair, flinging herself into it with a quiet chuckle. “After all, all they can do is whine at thee and say nastier things about thee... which they are going to do anyway, and they will never cease to do now, even if thou were to both put down thy crowns. “Aye, Fun Celestia is right. The ponies must change for themselves. But they could use a little guidance. And seeing three of their princesses standing together instead of only Celestia might help those who can't decide between continuing to suffer quietly or standing up, and pushing back against the bullies, make that crucial choice.” Luna Brynhild said softly, and then she waved a hoof without looking around at the Princesses. “Damnation. And here I was hoping to reward Scrivener Blooms and myself with some unspeakable, double-twin-selves war of bodies. Well, off with thee both, I can at least have this pleasant show and possibly force Morgan up there as well.” There was silence for a few moments as the Lich glowered a little at Luna Brynhild... but then looked as surprised as she did when both Princesses leaned in to either side of the Valkyrie and quietly kissed her cheeks. She mouthed wordlessly for a moment... then squawked and grabbed her horn when Serious Luna flicked it firmly, muttering: “We'll take your advice under consideration, Brynhild. But I still think there's something seriously wrong with you.” “'Tis much better than... whatever is wrong with thee!” Luna Brynhild retorted lamely as the Princesses both turned to leave, and then she sighed and slumped back in the bean-bag chair, glowering at Scrivener even as he smiled slightly and stood loosely by the pole, gazing at her pointedly. “Oh shut up, Scrivy. Get back to work. Thou art a bulky brute and yet not half bad at this, 'tis actually a rather pleasant surprise. Damnation, if only I could still indulge in drinking.” Twilight Morgan laughed despite herself, and Scrivener sighed but then hauled himself back onto the pole, saying dryly: “I hope no one ever questions how much I love you two mares ever again.” Top ↑